parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (Daffy Duck Style)
Daffy Duck's Movie Spoof of Disney·Pixar's "Inside Out". Cast * Riley's Emotions are: *# Joy - Grumpy Bear (Care Bears) *# Disgust - Blaze Heart Panther (Care Bears) *# Fear - Mickey Mouse (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *# Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears) *# Anger - Beethoven (The Mozart Band) * Mrs. Andersen's Emotions are: *# Joy '- Minnie Mouse (''Disney's Mickey Mouse) *# '''Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (Care Bears) *# Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *# Sadness - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *# Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) * Mr. Andersen's Emotions are: *# Joy '- Brave Heart Lion (''Care Bears) *# '''Disgust - Splodge (Blinky Bill) *# Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *# Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (Care Bears) *# Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Riley Andersen - Caillou (Caillou) * Mrs. Andersen - Caillou's Mom (Caillou) * Mr. Andersen - Caillou's Dad (Caillou) * Jordan - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Jordan's Emotions are: *# Joy '- Mario (''Super Mario Bros.) *# '''Disgust - Danny (Blinky Bill) *# Fear - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *# Sadness - Bedtime Bear (Care Bears) *# Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Rainbow unicorn - Kimono (My Little Pony) * The Forgetters are: *# Bobby ' - Sam (''Total Drama) *# '''Paula - Dakota (Total Drama) * Meg - Leo (Caillou) * The Subconcious Guards: *# Frank '- Elmer Fudd (''Looney Tunes) *# '''Dave - Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) * Fritz - Wild Heart Fox (Care Bears) * Jangles The Clown - Beastly (Care Bears) * Jangles The Clown's Emotions are: *# Joy '- Funshine Bear (''Care Bears) *# '''Disgust - Good Luck Bear (Care Bears) *# Fear - Binky The Clown (Garfield and Friends) *# Sadness - Play-a-Lot Bear (Care Bears) *# Anger - Mime (The Powerpuff Girls) Other cast * Baby Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) * Young Riley - Ike Broflovski (South Park) * The Brazilian Helicopter Pilot - Ken (Barbie/Disney·Pixar's Toy Story 3) * Mind Worker Cop Jake '- Good Cop/Bad Cop (''The Lego Movie) * '''The Dream Director - Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Thought Worker - Emmet (The Lego Movie) * The Imaginary Boyfriend - Jackson Jekyll (Monster High) * The Teacher - Miss Alordayne Grotke (Disney's Recess) * The Teacher's Emotions are: *#'Joy '- Minnie Mouse (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *#'Disgust' - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *#'Fear' - Daisy Duck (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *#'Sadness' - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#'Anger' - Sunset Shimmer version (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * The Pizza Delivery Bear - Yogi Bear (The Yogi Bear Show) * The Thought Train Conductor - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) * The Male Abstract Thought Mind Worker - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies) * The Female Abstract Thought Mind Worker - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies/Space Jam) * The male cloud - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) * The hockey game announcer in Mr. Andersen's mind - José Carioca (Disney's Saludos Amigos and Disney's The Three Caballeros) * A dead mouse - Waddle Dee (Kirby) * The TripleDent Gum singers - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The "no pants" girl in dream - Sonia The Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) * The Pizza Girl - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * The Pizza Girl's Emotions are: *#'Joy '- Venus McFlytrap (Monster High) *#'Disgust' - Twyla (Monster High) *#'Fear' - Rochelle Goyle (Monster High) *#'Sadness' - Lagoona Blue (Monster High) *#'Anger' - Robecca Steam (Monster High) * The Eye Shadow Girl - Violet Parr (Disney·Pixar's The Incredibles) * The Eye Shadow Girl's Emotions are: *# Joy '- Howleen Wolf (''Monster High) *# '''Disgust - Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) *# Fear - Viperine Gorgon (Monster High) *# Sadness - Sally Acorn (Sonic The Hedgehog SatAM) *# Anger - Beemo (Adventure Time) * Gary the Bus Driver - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Gary the Bus Driver's Emotions are: *#'Joy '- Manic The Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *#'Disgust' - Mortimer Mouse (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *#'Fear' - Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *#'Sadness' - Heath Burns (Monster High) *#'Anger' - Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) * The Dog - Pongo (Disney's One Hundred and One Dalmatians) * The Dog's Emotions are: *#'Joy '- Pluto (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *#'Disgust' - Slinky Dog (Disney·Pixar's Toy Story) *#'Fear' - Tyke The Puppy (Tom and Jerry) *#'Sadness' - Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *#'Anger' - Spike The Bulldog (Tom and Jerry) * The Cat - Figaro (Disney's Pinocchio and Disney's Mickey Mouse) * The Cat's Emotions are: *# Joy '- Danny the Cat (''Cats Don't Dance) *# '''Disgust - Thomas O'Malley (Disney's The Aristocats) *# Fear - Big The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) *# Sadness - Butch The Cat (Tom and Jerry) *# Anger - Scratchy (The Simpsons) Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof